


【洋灵】绮怀.  06

by kkkccc666



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kkkccc666/pseuds/kkkccc666





	【洋灵】绮怀.  06

鲜红的帐中，李振洋搂着李英超斜靠在软垫上，有一下没一下的抚着他的背，许久许久才出声问道，“为什么给我下药？”

李英超一怔，咽了咽口水才吞吞吐吐的回答道，“我……我怕你不应我……”他的声音越来越小，两只眼睛忽闪了两下便垂了下去，盯着大红色的被子上金黄的龙凤呈祥看，“我就想要这一次……我不想要和别人有洞房花烛……”

李振洋看着被李英超攥在手里，不断绞着的那截被子，轻轻的叹了一口气，在心中组织了语言，才开口道，“宝宝，你听哥哥说。”

李英超整个人一下子紧绷了起来，一股不好的感觉从他的心底升了起来，他下意识地想要出声去阻止李振洋，不想让他说出接下来的话。

李振洋感觉到了怀里软绵绵的小家伙一瞬间把自己紧紧的绷着，他无奈的又叹了一口气，手上越发轻柔的抚着他的背，像是在给炸了毛的小猫顺毛。

紧接着他低沉又温柔，带着欢爱过后的沙哑的声音，勾着李英超的心弦，回荡在安静的内殿里，他说，“我们宝宝啊，从明天起就是一国的帝王了，不能事事任性，件件从心了。凡事均要考虑国家体面，不能再和以往一般像个小宝宝似的，遇事了总是趴在哥哥怀里哭鼻子了。以往的小孩子脾性都需得改掉了，你要乖，要记住哥哥今晚的这番话，好不好？”

整个内殿陷入了诡异的吓人的沉默里，李英超依旧垂着头，死死的盯着被自己的双手绞在一起的大红色被单，他手上绞着被单的力道越来越大，用力的他整个人都开始微微的颤抖。

殿里静了许久，久到李振洋以为李英超今晚可能不会开口说话的时候，李英超手上的力气突然一松，被紧紧攥成一团的被单骤然松开来，上好的布料此时皱的像是一块麻布。

李振洋听见李英超闷闷的发出一声小小的，细的让人有些抓不住的声音，那声音里带着颤抖和轻的让人难以捕捉的一丝哭腔，他说，“嗯，我应你了……”

李振洋听了他的话，突然间觉得眼眶有些酸胀，这块从下被他护在自己的羽翼之下，捧在心尖上宠着的宝贝，终究是长大了啊。他的声音在喉间滚了几滚，才干涩的吐出了一个好字。

李英超听见他这声好，整个人猛地一抖，侧过身紧紧的抱住李振洋的胳膊，着急的说道，“那……那你可不可以答应我，你不要离开我，你陪着我。”

李振洋垂眸看着自己怀里的人，他的大眼睛忽闪忽闪的，水汪汪的盯着他看，那眼神里带着满满的恳切，瞬间堵得他说不出话来。他很清楚自己接下来要说的话会带给他多大的打击，但是他的宝贝需要成长，要强大到能够独当一面。

李英超等了许久等不到李振洋的答复，心里有些底气不足，那股不好的预感从刚刚开始就一直在他心间乱窜，一股酸涩的感觉冲上了他的鼻子，眼眶热热的，让他觉得下一刻眼泪便要掉下来了。

他突然想到了刚刚应了李振洋的话，深吸了一口气便把在眼眶里的眼泪压了下去。他整个人瞬间卸了力气，抱着李振洋胳膊的手也慢慢的松开来了。

李振洋见了李英超的举动，半晌才开口道，“宝宝，你听哥哥说，哥哥不能永远都陪在你身边，哥哥陪了你这些年，尽我所能将你推上了如今的位置，终有一天哥哥会离你而去，你总是要学会自己去面对着险恶的朝局的……”

“你别说了！”李英超出声打断了他的话，红着眼眶狠狠的盯着他看，他紧紧的咬着牙，像是一只陷在困境里的小兽，张牙舞爪的想要冲破眼前的困境，“你不许说了！” 

过了一会，他又像是慢慢的泄了气，整个人底气有些不足，可他实在不想从李振洋的嘴里听到他要离开的话，他的声音越来越小，慢慢说道，“我……我都懂，我都知道了……你别……别说了……”

“嗯……”李振洋动了动身，调整了个姿势，抱着李英超躺了下来，手上又开始一下一下的轻轻拍着李英超的背，“哥哥知道我的宝宝一直都很棒，睡吧，明天会很累的。”

 

李英超醒来的时候，李振洋已经不在了，是岳明辉来叫醒的他。

昨夜里点的红色的喜蜡早已经被清理干净了，桌上酒菜的残羹也被收拾走了，他昨晚穿的那声大红色的中衣也已经被换成了白色的，他昨夜精心准备的那些，一丝痕迹也不剩下，干净的像是他做的一场美梦，

但他知道，那都是真实的发生过的。

刚醒来的李英超，人还有些懵，坐在床沿上使劲揉着眼睛，迷迷糊糊的向岳明辉问道，“我哥哥呢？”

“出门去了，今儿他得给你主持登基大典和大婚典礼，你忘啦？”岳明辉一边忙进忙出的给李英超准备衣服，一边回答着李英超的话，催促小孩赶紧起床，招呼太监进来给李英超更衣。

平日里都是李振洋给他更衣，今天让太监来，李英超怎么想怎么不称心。加上那句大婚典礼像是一根刺，狠狠的扎在李英超的心口上，李英超带着一些怒气和怨气，狠狠的甩了甩自己的手臂，吓得小太监的动作越发的轻，生怕做的不好掉了脑袋。

他闷闷的向岳明辉答了声知道了，随后便像个没有灵魂的木偶，才乖乖的任太监们在他身上穿上一层又一层繁复的礼服。岳明辉知道他心里不舒服，只顺着李英超哄了两句，便没有再开口说话了。

 

李英超换完了衣服后，由岳明辉和卜凡领着去了祭天场行了封禅大礼后，然后摆驾回了宫。

岳明辉扶着李英超从仪仗上下来，百官早已身穿朝服在承天门外立班，公、侯们立于午门外，俱东西相向。

李英超身着李振洋亲自选出来样式的新礼服，冠冕上的珠帘微微摆动，一步一步稳稳当当的走过百官，走上大殿，坐于龙椅之上。

礼部官恭恭敬敬的捧着诏书来到案前，加盖过了国望，又将诏书置于云盖中。校尉举着云盖，由殿东门送出去。

在校尉走出去之后，门外的乐队大乐齐奏，举诏的校尉由奉天门到金水桥南的午门外，公侯作前导，将他迎至承天门上。

礼官鸣赞，唱排班，文武官各就位，乐声再起，全体四拜，乐止。

作为宣读官的李振洋升案，高声称道，“有制，”众官闻声齐刷刷的跪了下下来，伏在地上。

礼部官垂着头捧着诏书，将诏书稳稳当当的交到李振洋的手上，李振洋轻轻展开诏书，然后朗声读到——

 

奉天承运，皇帝诏曰：

先皇骤崩，归于五行，朕承皇天字眷命，列圣之洪休，奉先帝之遗命，属以伦序，入奉宗祧。内外文武群臣及耆老军民，合词劝进，至于再三，辞拒弗获，谨于今时祗告天地，即皇帝位。  
深思付托之重，实切兢业之怀，惟我皇侄大行皇帝，运抚盈成，业承熙洽。兹欲兴适致治，必当革故鼎新。事皆率由乎旧章，亦以敬承夫先志。自惟凉德，尚赖亲贤，共图新治。  
其以明年为XX元年。（我不编名字了）  
大赦天下，与民更始。所有合行事宜，条列于后。

钦此。

 

李振洋宣读完毕后，将诏书移交到礼部官手上，礼部官手捧诏书，轻轻放在云盖中。

司仪官高声赞道，“俯伏”众官俯伏行礼，礼成之后，李英超双手轻举，道“平身”，百官方起身复原位，行四拜，乐止。

文武百官又三呼万岁，又四拜。仪礼司宣布，“礼毕。”

李英超点了点头，起驾离殿。

 

大殿之后的偏殿里，李英超轻呼一口气，展开双臂让太监们替他脱下朝服，换上了那身红的让他刺眼的礼服。方才的那身衣服只让他觉得重，但现下的这身衣服，却让他觉得哪儿哪儿都不舒服，让他难受得想快些把他脱掉。

他今天都没有好好看过李振洋一眼，只在殿里远远的看见他立在承天门上宣读诏书。今天下雪了，他的身子立在雪里，挺拔的很，众多官员在他身侧，却都像是摆设。

岳明辉脚底生风一般飞快地走了进来，嘴巴里头也没闲着，“哎哟，可赶紧的，吉时到了，可别耽误了。”

“……嗯”李英超并没有多高的兴致，甚至声音里都透着淡淡的不高兴，只轻轻的答应了一声，“我……凡哥呢？”他原先想问李振洋，可话到嘴边，却拐了个弯。

“嗨，凡子今天忙的很，今儿热闹，他得维持宫里宫外的秩序。”岳明辉答道，手上轻轻的给李英超理了理衣襟。

“哦……”李英超点了点头，表示自己知道了，然后又重新回到了没有灵魂的状态，任岳明辉摆布，引着他到了承天门外。

 

承天门外，新后的仪仗已经到了，他父皇替他选的人笔直的立在雪中，那红色的礼服在白皑皑的环境下，怎么看怎么让人觉得不舒服。

李英超走到皇后身侧，岳明辉立在他的身后，轻声提醒道，“愣着干嘛，牵上啊，该进殿了。”

李英超这才回过神来，不情愿的神色从他眼底一闪而过，然后轻轻的执起了新娘子的手。

李英超牵着新后的手，一步一步走上了又长又高的台阶。今天的雪下的有点大，李英超瞄了几眼地上，这么想着。宫里的人不知道有没有认真扫雪呢，怎么还是积了这么多雪啊，踩上去嘎吱嘎吱的响。

那大婚的礼服拖在雪地上，尾端展开成了扇形，让他的步伐有些重，一步一顿的。这礼服他细细看过的，李振洋的眼光真好，选的图案是真的好看，内务府的手艺也好，礼服上的龙凤都绣的活灵活现的。

李英超携着新后，走过了文武百官，李振洋领着百官，站在最接近大殿的地方，在经过李振洋的时候，李英超觉得自己的身子不受控制的一颤，大概没有人发现他的异样，他飞快的压下了心底的情绪，微微的垂下了头，手上的力道紧了些，继续向前走去。

也确实没有人看见，藏在礼服底下的那只手，紧紧的攥着拳头，指尖用力得有些泛白，细细的轻抖着。

 

在那段让李英超觉得快要窒息路程之后，李英超才终于坐在大殿之上，他端坐着听着李振洋朗声宣读着册立新后的奏章。那奏章不是他写的，那时候李振洋要他写，他不乐意，撅着嘴耍赖来着，后来还是李振洋让礼部拟出来的呢。

今天早晨他登基的诏书也是李振洋念的，那时候他也坐在大殿里，认真听着李振洋的话，觉得李振洋的声音真好听，掷地有声，整个承天门到大殿上都能听得清清楚楚的。

可是现在李振洋就站在殿前，那声音不需要像是早上那般用力，可他却觉得声音大的刺耳，他花了好大的力气才抑制住了想要大声喝住李振洋，让他别再念了的念头。

李振洋念完奏章之后，还要代表文武百官，送给他大婚贺词。

李英超清清楚楚的听见他说的那句，“事业鸿基今奠定，荣华富贵日如中。平平仄仄缔良缘，恋爱情丝自早牵。”

他说完贺词，对李英超行了完整的一套跪拜礼，然后转过身一步一步地走下了台阶。

周围满满当当的站着大臣，但那些人和早上的登基大典一般，好像都是这幅水墨画里，那个人的背景板，千百人之中，他只能看到那个人。

他坐在大殿上看见李振洋的背挺得笔直，一步一步的，一个脚印一个脚印，走下了他登上来的那条路。他坐在龙椅之上，看着他渐行渐远的声音，眼眶一点一点的爬上了红色，从淡淡的粉色，渐渐的变成了要滴血的殷红。

他的脑子里头回响着昨晚李振洋同他说过的话，一字一句他都记得清清楚楚，他强迫自己，把自己的眼泪比回去，他都应了李振洋了，就同他小时候应了他要夺位一般，他应了的，他必是会做到的。

 

他昨晚窝在李振洋怀里，想了许久才下定决心决定了的东西，在他心头绕了几圈。李英超咬了咬牙，然后唇瓣亲启，字字铿锵的说道，“今朕登基，册立新后，着原从三品御史大夫，李振洋，为正一品大员，封爵为王，赐封号为贤；原从三品银青光禄大夫岳明辉，为从一品开府仪同三司；原从三品云麾将军卜凡，为从一品骠骑大将军。皆封勋位，封号择吉日选定。布告天下，咸使闻之。”

他看着李振洋走完最后一个台阶，随着他的话音落下，那个人回身一跪，伏在地上，声音有力的穿破冬日的寒冷，传进李英超的耳朵里，他说，“谢吾皇恩典。”他说完以后，淡然起身，拍了拍身上沾上的雪，继续转身向着来时的宫门走去。

李英超看着那道紫色的背影，渐行渐远，慢慢变成了一个小点，最终消失在了皑皑的白雪里。

再也不会有了，再也不会回来了。

这个想法回荡在李英超的脑子里，难受得让他有些喘不上来气，他多想喊住他，让他别走，可是他知道他不能，他现在是一个君主，需要顾及皇家体面的君主。

可是你啊，你能不能回头再看我一眼。


End file.
